The Baffled and The Bemused
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – He had no idea what was going on, where as she had had it all neatly planed out right from the start. Gaara/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – He had no idea what was going on, where as she had had it all neatly planed out right from the start. (Gaara/Ino)

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot." -Mark Twain

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

_Dedi:_ This story is dedicated to **jin. toshikazu**

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_So you're the kind that deals, _

_With the games in the mind,_

_Well you confuse me in a way that, _

_I've never known, _

_You confuse me in a way that,_

_I've never known,_

* * *

**The Baffled and The Bemused**

Sabaku no Gaara was walking through the guest apartments completely dazed and utterly confused. As the leader of a shinobi village he was used to dealing with situations and events that would leave others trembling nervous wrecks. On daily bases he processed the documents that ended up on his desk, papers that held the sort of information that cost lives of the people who gathered it for him. On the knowledge that he gained from the intelligence he made choices that effected hundreds of lives. All of this he did without so much as batting an eyelid. But the seemingly simple, everyday event that had just recently transpired had effectively robbed him of ever coherent and rational thought he had ever possessed.

_Did she just kiss me? Did that, over confident spoilt brat really just kiss me? Did she?_

The question had been bouncing around his head for the past twenty minutes and he was still completely bewildered. He collapsed onto the sofa and stared blankly at the large window that allowed sunlight to flood the room. He was the Kazekage, the village leader of Sunagakure no Sato, one of the most powerful men alive and he had been reduced to a ball of nervous energy by a slip of a girl.

He felt the couch shift and someone straddle him. He blinked up at the blonde leaning over him in confusion. Yamanaka Ino was clearly finding the whole situation amusing and struggling not to laugh at the redhead. "Did you kiss me or was I dreaming?"

The kunoichi laughed throatily at the question before leaning over a placing a kiss on the former Jinchūriki's smooth lips. She pulled back after only a handful of seconds leaving the younger teen completely unsatisfied as the look on his face testified.

"I didn't know insomniacs dreamed but you tell me, did that feel like a dream?" She questioned lightly, tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly at him.

"How am I supposed deduce anything from such a brief encounter?" Gaara countered quickly, but his tone as smooth and level as always. He knew instinctively that just sitting there and letting her take the lead with out him offering any sign that he was willing to continue was not the best thing to do.

The ice eyed girl grinned before she pressed their lips together in a longer kiss that left the Kazekage breathless and didn't leave her wholly unaffected either. "As always it is hard to tell the difference between reality and fantasy when dealing with you Ino-san."

Ino chuckled again and placed her lips against the red-head's lips once more this time taking the kiss deeper by slipping her tongue into the willing teen's mouth. It was clear that he had no previous experience of what they were doing, but it was also clear that he was a quick learner. Gaara moaned softly into the kiss as he allowed his own tongue to play against the girl's. The blonde pulled away slightly placed one last feathery kiss on his mouth before getting up and walking away. Turning in the doorway she flashed him a flirtatious grin and then vanished through the door.

Sabaku no Gaara groaned and it was only due to iron self control that he kept from pounded his head against the arm of the sofa. He really had to do something about this before he went insane, or at least more insane than everyone already thought he was. "She is such a bitch."

It would have been easier if he had any idea of what was going on inside of her head, but trying to work out what was going on in the mind of a Yamanaka would be like trying to hold water in your hands. Impossible without the right Kekkei Genkai to back you up. She wasn't afraid of him, not that she would have dared to try that little stunt if she was, but he had already known she didn't fear him. Every since their first Chuunin exam a bond of friendship had started to form between his sister and the Yamanaka girl, which indirectly meant that he too had gotten to know her a lot more. She was around him so much it was impossible not to.

But taking that into account he had still never expected such a thing from her and he couldn't think of a single reason why she would suddenly turn round a kiss him. Which was precisely just what she had done.

Groaning again he gave up and got up in that order and followed the path the mind walker had taken in an attempt to figure a few things out. Just as he had expected the girl had not gone far and he quickly tracked her down and found her in the secluded garden that was adjacent to the guest apartments. Ino was kneeling beneath a Sakura tree that was heavy with blossom a light smirk on her face. The young village leader walked over and knelt in front of blonde female.

"What kind of game are you playing with me Ino-san?" He questioned, as ever more than a little disconcerted by how easy Ino found it to meet his gaze, something that most people still avoided if at all possible.

"My favourite one." She replied with a coquettish dip of her head as her hand with long slender fingers slipped behind Gaara's neck and pulled him closer.

"Ino..." The former demon vessel whispered ever so softly but Ino ignored the slight hint of warning in his tone and grinning pulled him into another kiss. To say that the jade-eyed male was surprised by the tenderness that Ino was showing was an understatement and he was unsure of how exactly to respond. When the Leaf kunoichi pulled away Gaara stared at her confused but also very wary.

"What are you doing?" And there was no way for the mind walker to ignore the warning harmonics of his voice. It was a voice that was used to giving orders, but more than that it was a voice that was used to giving ordered and having them obeyed without question.

"Seducing you." The words 'of course' hovered unspoken between them as if what she was doing was the most natural thing in the world. "I want you Gaara-kun, I always have."

Gaara blinked once or twice as he took in the hidden meaning of her statement. "Then why did you not simply tell me of this before? I thought you were just once again playing one of your many mind games."

"You've got to be kidding me." It was Ino's turn to blink in confusion unable to comprehend how he could have though she was simply trying to get inside his head. But the look on his face told her of the truth his words held. "No, you weren't kidding were you."

"I rarely, if ever, _kid_ about anything Ino-san." His dark blood red hair fell forward; casting a rakish shadow over a face that for once didn't look like some perfectly crafted china mask. "I would have thought that you, who can see so much more about people than others, would have seen that."

For the first time in a long time Gaara wasn't trying to hide his emotions, on the contrary he was allowing the confused mass of feeling to show clearly. They shifted through his eyes, subtly changing their colour, it was useless to hide anything now. If this, whatever it might be, was to go anywhere then it would be down to Ino, he had no clue what to do and was completely in her hands.

"Gaara-kun, I..." Ino faltered, unsure what exactly she should say to straighten out the mess she had unintentionally made of everything.

She had worked it all out, planed it out step by step but the one thing she had left out of her calculations was the fact that Gaara would have no clue what she was doing. Ino had a reputation for messing with people's heads, a reputation that was only enhanced by the fact she hailed from the Yamanaka clan.

Taking a deep breath she did the only thing she could think of. When words failed it was time to fall back onto actions and with that thought in mind she crawled into Gaara's lap and when he made no move to stop her pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. That Gaara quickly managed to dominate surprised her momentarily, but made something inside her sing as this time it was she who was rendered breathless when the broke apart.

Ino pulled back, her elfin face flushed with exertion, and raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at the redhead in whose lap she sat. The weather was warm and both of them were only clad in the lightest of clothing and through those thin lairs the mind walker could easily feel the effect she was having on one Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure. Her deliberate down, up and back down again look was not lost on the one time Jinchūriki who knew exactly what it was that had riveted her attention so much.

"I guess that's all the proof I need that you want me too, huh? That's good to know." Ino pressed their lips back together before shifting and letting the Suna shinobi guide her onto her back without breaking the kiss.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
